Chase This Light
by Twifan
Summary: Edward escaped from Volterra six years ago, as a human. Now that he's changed into a vampire, he thinks back to the girl that saved his life... What happens if he finds out that she's still alive, imprisoned in Volterra? What if, maybe, he loved her? BxE


_This is a new project of mine… If it doesn't generate enough feedback by the second chapter, I'll probably delete it._

_I'm Twifan. Er… I hope you like my story?_

_I don't own anything. At all._

_This chapter is kind of short, sorry!_

**Chapter 1 - PRISON**

Only one person has ever escaped from Volterra Castle. Once you go in, human, at least, you don't come out.

Not ever.

But that one person is the reason I haven't gone insane these past few years. The only reason I haven't entirely lost my mind.

The silence is my only company. This cell is my home. The beams of moonlight filtering through the small cracks in the wall – that is the only light in my life.

What happened to me? I can only wonder if I would have rather suffered as my parents did, or if this was the better option. A quick death, one that I wouldn't expect all that much, with only seconds of terror before darkness. Is that preferable to years in this prison? I wasn't so sure.

Surely I wouldn't stay here for forever. I would be free one day, right? But if I was dead, at least I would be with them. And not so alone.

The last time I saw a human was easily six years ago, I think. I used to keep track, but I lost interest after a few years. The last time I saw a vampire… that would have been just a little over five years ago. Excluding the occasional flash of white as one of them brought me food.

Well, if you could call it food. If a stale, cold loaf of bread and dirty water every three days was food, I guess you could say I was being fed. I heard them talking one day. They only fed me enough to keep me alive, so that I would grow older.

And growing was a subjective term. Six years ago I was eleven years old, and I haven't grown much since then. Blame it on the lack of food, water, fresh air, or sunlight, but the truth was that I was hardly any taller.

Just then, I heard a rap on the door, the sound of stone thudding on stone, and my food was shoved through the small square in the door. Oftentimes I would look out at the hallway outside of my cell, but it was the same cold, damp and dark atmosphere as my cell.

I felt the whoosh of air as my supplier ran off at their inhuman speed, chilling my already freezing skin. They didn't care if I froze to death, either. Frostbite wouldn't kill me, only make me lose a few fingers, as they said. At least this was Italy, and not somewhere colder. But it still was cold during these winter nights, and my tattered clothes were so thin. While I hadn't grown much, the shape of my body had changed, and my clothes fit less and less every year.

I had to laugh at myself, though. I hadn't had a bath since I was eleven, and I probably stunk to high heaven. But there was no one around to smell me besides, well, me, so I guess it didn't matter.

I knew that my time was running low. When I heard them talking outside of my cell, as if I didn't exist, it sounded as if I was being held until I was old enough. They didn't want me to turn out like someone named "Alec", and occasionally "Jane". I had no idea who they were, but the looming thought of whatever they were planning… it did not sound good.

Were they waiting for my blood to ripen? Why would they wait six years though, and what made me different from every other person in that terrible room? I thought back to the movies, and wondered if they would change me into a monster. But these vampires were not the Hollywood version in every aspect, so maybe it didn't work that way.

I couldn't do anything, though. I was chained to the wall, and there was no escape. I had once attempted to kill myself, about a year after I was imprisoned… they used to give me glass water pitchers, so I broke one and took the glass to my throat. They found me, though, and somehow healed me. After that, I was only given plastic cups of water.

Most days, I couldn't take wallowing in my current situation, so I thought of the boy I saved. He had been just a few years older than me, and he was in the same "tour group" that I was. He was walking just behind me and my parents, his own following behind him. And as we neared our destination, I saw the front of the line pause. A deep sense of… fear and dread filled me. So much that I knew something had to be done. Our parents had gone on ahead, and that's when I heard the first scream. It was short, and cut off abruptly, but it was enough for me to start running, and drag him along with me.

We raced down the hallways, and I caught sight of one of the side entrances. I heard curious footsteps behind us, almost if they were looking for something that they weren't sure was there. I knew I needed to get out, and I'd take anyone I could with me, so I shoved him out the door, and followed close behind.

"Run!" I whisper yelled, and he looked shocked before he complied. We started darting in between the crowds of people, and just as I turned a corner, I heard the woman that had led the tour shriek behind me.

He was so much faster than me, though, and I couldn't see his curious bronze hair bobbing in front of me anymore. My ever present clumsiness made me trip over one of the cobblestones, and in less than a second she was upon me.

"Think you could escape?" She hissed into my ear. "No one leaves this castle." She started snickering and added on to her statement. "Alive, that is."

And with that I was thrown into a dark sack, and carried away.

_Yeah, very short. Anyway, review? Even if you didn't like it. First chapters are always my worst, so if you are even remotely interested, please review?_


End file.
